It just one kiss
by Monstruo come galletas
Summary: Nada más que un beso…Solo había sido eso. El no la amaba, solo que la quería mucho, la apreciaba demasiado como para hacerla sufrir de algo que no tenía la culpa, pero jamás la amaría como ella necesitaba que lo hiciese. Ban/Ginji


Nada más que un beso…Solo había sido eso.

El no la amaba, solo que la quería mucho, la apreciaba demasiado como para hacerla sufrir de algo que no tenía la culpa, pero jamás la amaría como ella necesitaba que lo hiciese.

Mas por que entonces jugar así con sus sentimientos por un condenado beso.

_¿Respeto?_

_¿Responsabilidad?_

_¿Obligación moral?_

Ni el muy bien lo sabía, solo lo hizo. El no la amaba pero su corazón se destrozaba en tan solo pensar en la triste realidad de la que pronto ella sería parte, no le costaba nada cumplirlo así más que por un simple capricho o ápice de compasión por el triste destino de aquella muchacha. Y después de todo ella lo sabía. El corazón de Ban Midou no le pertenecía, desde hace mucho…

Pero lamentablemente no fue en el momento y lugar preciso.

El chico largas y desordenadas hebras castañas besaba pausadamente a la chica que yacía entre sus brazos mientras está lloraba silenciosamente.

Era un contacto sutil, sin nada más que cariño. Carecía completamente de pasión ni lujurias innecesarias entre ambos, no era más que un mero beso.

Fue entonces cuando los interrumpieron unos pasos que se detuvieron frente a ellos.

Se separaron lentamente, no había nada porque molestarse en aparentar si no volvería a ocurrir de todos modos.

-Yo l-lo lamento mucho no planeaba interrumpir…¡Disculpen!- Musito el recién llegado mientras se retiraba rápidamente del lugar, con el corazón hecho pedazos.

-¡GINJI ESPERA POR FAVOR!-.

Fue lo último que oyó antes de desaparecer rápidamente de allí. Corrió un par de minutos sin dirección aparente, mientras escuchaba sus pasos resonando contra las húmedas calles de concreto. Estaba lloviendo, no fue muy conciente cuando había comenzado a llover pero no le importaba demasiado, al menos disimulaba bien sus crecientes lágrimas que surcaban sin parar sus ojos. Lo ultimo que necesitaba era la compasión de las personas que transitaban por el lugar.

Se detuvo en un parque desierto, ya era muy tarde así que no encontraría nadie allí, necesitaba con urgencia estar solo y disfrutar de la intimidad que le brindaba la oscura noche que yacía sobre su cabeza.

Se encontraba destrozado, se sentía tan vació y solo…El amaba profundamente a Ban era por eso que se encontraba así, abatido completamente.

Mas que podía hacer, había visto como besaba a Himiko eso que más podía significar, el simplemente sobraba en aquella relación. Y no era quién para interferir en la felicidad de sus amigos.

Quería entenderlo así, necesitaba darse a entender eso con desesperación. Por que después todo creía entender a Ban. Himiko era una chica linda y una persona que fue muy especial en la vida de Ban por mucho tiempo, quizás tanto o más que él por mucho que le doliera admitirlo. Lo entendía o eso pensaba, el no podía competir contra eso… Ella era lo que cualquiera querría en su vida mientras que él…Era un hombre, un amigo, nada más, debía conformarse con eso por mucho que le doliese.

Pero por lógico que fuese todo aquello, el dolor en su pecho, en su alma, seguía escociendo dolorosamente dentro de sí, con la misma fuerza que en un principio. Porque se sentía defraudado, engañado por sus propios sentimientos, había confundido las cosas, alimentando una vaga esperanza, cayendo en cuenta bruscamente con la verdad.

Después de todo mañana todo volvería a ser como antes…

De pronto sintió como un par de pasos se acercaban lentamente hacia él resonando al chocar contra el mojado césped de aquel desolado parque.

Sabia perfectamente quién era como para preocuparse del ataque de algún extraño pero al mismo tiempo sentía tantas cosas dentro de sí, fluyendo de forma incansable que no se sentía capaz de enfrentar la mirada de su amigo.

-Vaya vaya anguila parlante…Hasta que logre encontrarte. Vamos a que sí corres rápido ¿No?.-Dijo el chico de brillantes ojos azules con suavidad mientras se sentaba y se ponía la altura de su compañero que se encontraba abrazando sus piernas.

-Ginji…Lo que viste con Himiko en el Honky Tonk--.

-Ban-chan, no te molestes en explicarme nada, después de todo son tus decisiones… bajito mientras levantaba levemente la cabeza y trataba inútilmente sonreír entretanto lo miraba a los ojos.

-Ginji…-. Susurro lentamente mientras estiraba sus brazos y abrazaba con posesividad el cuerpo de su chico y lo apretaba con fuerza. Se sentía conmovido, a veces Ginji podía ser tan frágil que no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de protegerlo siempre.

Era algo inexplicable simplemente existían ellos dos nada más.

El chico temblaba como una hoja mientras pausadamente tomaba su ropa entre sus dedos y levantaba su semblante para contemplar el rostro del maestro del Jagan con sinceridad, cara a cara.

No podía seguir mintiendo, no más.

El chico estaba llorando, como nunca antes lo había visto llorar, le dolió de una u otra forma verlo así tan destrozado, tan inocente, tan quebradizo…

-Ban-chan…Yo quiero que me perdones por esto, pero créeme que no puedo evitarlo, simplemente no puedo…Yo no soy capaz… mientras la voz le temblaba y sus ojos se humedecían cada vez más.

-En un principio pensé que era anda más que una confusión un capricho, pero yo soy incapaz de seguir mintiéndome así.

Me hace daño. Y yo tampoco quiero dañarte a ti Ban-chan.

Quiero que seas feliz con Himiko de verdad! Pero por eso mismo yo ya no puedo seguir a tu lado…-. Musitaba con indecisión, mientras apretaba la ropa de Ban entre sus temblorosos dedos.

- Ni seguir perteneciendo a los Get Backers…porque…¡Te amo Ban y lo lamento pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo!-. Dijo con dolor mientras comenzaba a pararse para poder marcharse. No necesitaba oír ese rechazo.

-Realmente eres un tonto…- Escucho tras sí, eso bastaba debía largarse de allí lo antes posible. Sin mirar atrás comenzó a acelerar el paso sintiéndose morir por dentro.

Pero no logro avanzar muchos hasta que un brazo lo detuvo de la muñeca.

-Ban por favor...Yo!-

No alcanzo a decir más cuando sintió como era arrastrado hacia el cuerpo del contrario, cerro los ojos no necesitaba ver lo que vendría, solo quería marcharse YA.

Pero contra todo pronostico no fue un golpe lo que recibió si no que la bella calidez de unos suaves labios presionando contra los suyos de forma apacible.

Ban lo estaba besando…

No pudo más que corresponder mientras enroscaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras el castaño enredaba sus brazos en su cintura para acercarlo a el y fundirse en el calor del otro.

Pasaron largo rato sumergidos en aquel tan ansiado beso por ambos, cada uno explorando con fervor el interior del otro, conociendo y saboreando cada nueva sensación que se iba presentando pues no sería la primera ni la última vez…

Pero inevitablemente el aire comenzó a hacerse necesario por lo que tuvieron que separarse lentamente sin perder un detalle del otro, todavía con sus respiraciones chocando aceleradamente como si fueran una, todavía rozando sus labios por una distancia casi nula.

-¿Por que?...-

-Simplemente yo también siento lo mismo por ti mi queridísima anguila parlante.-. Dijo mientras volvía a tomar el rostro del rubio entre sus manos para volverlo a besar con voracidad…

¿Que importaba el beso de Ban y Himiko? Ban lo amaba y estaba a su lado para nunca abandonarlo. Simplemente le bastaba con eso…Podía entender a Ban sin demasiadas palabras o preguntas y con eso era más que feliz.


End file.
